


1952

by klutzy_girl



Category: The Kids Are Alright (TV 2018)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Humor, Parenthood, Pre-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: It's 1952, and Mike and Peggy have just become parents.





	1952

Two weeks into first time parenthood, Mike and Peggy weren’t sure they were cut out for it. Well, okay, Peggy wasn’t sure. Mike was becoming more confident by the day, which annoyed her. “Lawrence, sweetheart, why won’t you stop crying?” she questioned, frustrated.

“Because he can sense your annoyance,” Mike murmured.

“Shut up, Mike.”

“Peggy, he’s a baby. This is what they do. And you seem to be good at this so far.” Motherhood seemed to suit her already even if she didn’t believe it yet.

Lawrence continued bawling and started waving around one of his tiny fists, and she nearly burst into tears herself. “Why can’t you be good for your mommy?”

“He doesn’t understand you yet, Peg.” Mike ducked when his wife glared at him. 

Peggy started rocking Lawrence back and forth, walking back and forth across the apartment, and fortunately, that seemed to soothe the newborn, who had refused food and didn’t need his diaper change. He actually began cooing at her. “Oh sure, now you want to suck up.”

Mike chuckled and followed Peggy into the bedroom when she set their now sleeping son down in his bassinet. He kissed her temple and the two of them watched Lawrence sleep, desperately hoping he wouldn’t wake up. “I love watching you with him.”

She eyed him appreciatively. “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Mike confirmed.

Peggy wasn’t so sure she was cut out for motherhood - she hated all kids she came into contact with - but maybe she’d feel differently about Lawrence once he started aging. Right now, he was causing sleepless nights and honestly, it wasn’t fun. Besides, she wanted him to develop a personality because when he wasn’t crying, he was pretty boring (although she appreciated often he slept).

Neither had any idea they’d do this seven more times.


End file.
